


【mob和】Boy on Me - 1

by Linyi01



Series: boy on me [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 在游轮上遇见的男孩- 有客串的二十代的Sho，调酒师相叶先生和DJ MJ，以及没有出现的大野船长- 这章和后文无联系





	【mob和】Boy on Me - 1

  
  


我在酒吧见到了上船时注意到的那个男孩。他坐在吧台，和那个年轻英俊的调酒师聊着天。茶色头发的调酒师给了他一杯橙汁。如果不是他拽着他边上的一个年轻人进了舞池，我会以为他是个来夜店见世面的未成年人。那人比他耀眼的多，一头金发，耳环也闪闪发光，穿了一件无袖背心。而他穿了一件T恤，在舞池里肆意扭着腰，可惜T恤宽大得很，看不到那下面的光景。

 

说这里是有钱人的盛宴也不为过，毕竟没有一点资本根本上不了这艘游轮。他是走VIP通道上船的，当时我排在他身后。我们的房间在同一层，在等待安全演练时，我注意到他去了几次船长室，行政主管并没有让他乖乖坐着，而是和他聊着天。也许他是船长的儿子吧，我这样想。

 

我喝了杯子里最后的一点龙舌兰，进了舞池去找他。

两个人一路跳到DJ台边，灯光闪得大家都看不清边上的人。金发小伙被DJ楼过去接吻。正好我到了他身边，故意用手背蹭过他的屁股，隔着运动裤感觉到他臀部的弹性。他躲了一下，转过身看我，disco球反射过来的彩光照在他脸上，白净的脸因为眯着眼抬头而显得色情了许多。他的眉毛淡，中间浓一些，眼睛下面的卧蚕很好看。

我看到他抿了抿嘴，他的嘴角上翘，上唇很薄，下巴上有一颗痣。接着我的手被他拉住，放在了他的腰上。他身上有很好闻的香水味，是黑鸦片淡香，和他的脸不配，但让我更加好奇，也更加大胆。于是我低头去亲他。本来应该落在脸颊的吻被他按在了自己的嘴唇上。他张开嘴舔我的嘴唇，我也去舔他的。水声被音乐盖过了，但我能听到他的呼吸和每次分离时他吸气的声音。他嘴里有刚才那杯橙汁的味道，甜得发腻。他的腰侧很软，我用力捏了一把，换来我嘴唇上被咬破的血腥味。尝到腥味时他就离开了我的嘴唇。我把手朝他屁股探去，发现他竟然是真空，我故意在他的大腿根磨蹭，像是在寻找内裤边似的。他抓着我的手腕，回头和DJ台边他的金发朋友击了个掌。

他轻车熟路的把我从人群里带出去，直接朝大门走去，路过吧台时他还和调酒师打了个招呼。我回头看调酒师时，对方朝我做了一个不太标准的wink。

 

他带我到了他的房间。房间格局与我的一样，有一张双人床。他一路上既没说话也没回头看我，只是手一直紧紧抓着我的手腕，出了些汗。把我拉进房间之后他转身反锁上门。

手腕终于被松开，我抓住他的手臂，把他推在墙上。他没有太多反应，只是静静看着我，然后凑上来亲我。他几乎把我的嘴角啄了个遍，就没有了下一步的动作。

 

“你个小孩在船上干嘛呢？”

“这是我的船啊。”

 

说完这句话他就直接对上我的嘴，用舌头撬开我的嘴唇，比刚才热烈的多。已经没有果汁的味道了，但他嘴里还是发甜。我嘴里应该也没有酒味了，但酒劲刚上来。说实话我的脑子不是很清楚。面前的男孩开始解开我的衬衫扣子时我只是一个劲的亲他，吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头。他像是春药，吞下第一口时就带动了我所有的情欲。

房间里有股特别的味道，我猜测是催情的香氛，从我感受到他的体温开始，我的下身就起了反应。他解开我的皮带，一点点脱下我的裤子。我索性向后躺到了床上，他配合地爬上来跨坐在我身上，没忘了脱掉他碍事的运动裤。  
T恤遮住他的下身，干净白皙又有肉感的大腿就在我的面前。我的手直接摸上他的腿根，想把体恤下摆掀起来但被他的吻打断了。他边轻咬我的舌尖，边用手撸动起我的性器，顶部开始分泌出一点液体，他用手沾了一些，抹在我的脸上，然后一点点舔掉，又凑上来和我的舌头纠缠。

 

他几乎没有扩张也没有准备，对着我挺立着的性器就坐了下去。我的下身被他紧紧包裹着，本以为他这熟门熟路的架势也许不会这么紧致。但他却比我之前的伴侣要好得多。他撑着我的腹部上下动起来，我听到我们交合的水声，和海浪撞到船的声音。我开始慢慢动着腰，刚开始还试图配合他的动作，但他很快被我顶得乱了节奏。我半靠着床头，把头埋进他的胸前。他自己把T恤撩起来含在嘴里，我才看到他的下身。他全身都很白，腰上还有接吻时我用力过后的手印。

咬着T恤，他没法大声叫，呜咽的声音在我耳边断断续续的。我去舔他的乳头，似乎对他刺激很大，于是我停下了下身的操干，专注地对着他的乳头进攻。他抱着我的肩，仰着头小声呻吟着。我轻轻咬着他翘起的乳头，呼吸打在他的胸上。

 

“啊…你动啊…”他像是表现不满似的前后扭动着腰，又抱紧了我。

这好像是他和我说的第一句话。他的声音很高，也许是因为动情，忍着呻吟挤出这几个字，又因为嘴里的布料而不清晰。

 

我抱着他的腰，把他托起一些，按照自己的节奏抽插起来。每次加快速度时他就软着腰趴在我身上，手都抓不稳我的胳膊。衣服从他的口中滑落出来，他咬着的地方都湿透了，他干脆把衣服脱了，然后又凑到我耳边，咬着我的耳垂。我借着他主动凑近的距离，用舌头在他耳朵上模仿交合的动作。他缩起脖子，还发出一点fufu的笑声。

下身的操干没有停下，他的呼吸也变得粗重起来，还把脸埋在我肩头，从嘴哈出的热气弄湿了我的脖子。我用手把他的臀瓣分开，方便操得更深。

 

“唔…快…啊啊！”

我冲刺起来，他一下被我激得大叫起来，挣扎着想离开又被我按回到腿上。试图推开我，但马上又缩起身子痉挛起来。我知道他的高潮开始了，不管他还推搡着我，我含住他的乳头，用舌尖反复刺激着。  
很快他哑着嗓子浪叫着，腹部还抽搐着往后缩。他抓紧我的头发，手指按着我的头皮。后穴突然绞紧我的下身，进出变得困难起来，我埋了进去，又朝里顶了两下。他随着我的动作呻吟着，前端射出的液体溅在我们紧贴的腹部。  
我伸手去撸动他的性器，又有几股精液喷出来。他紧紧抓着我的手腕，身子还在筋挛，后穴一缩一缩的。

我看到他身上泛着的粉色和含着泪的双眼，双唇张着大口呼吸空气。我用力顶弄几下，便被他夹得射了。最后几下操干时他还放开嗓子叫起来，胡乱地喊着不要了。

 

我把他额头上被汗粘着的头发撩开，最后亲了他一下，慢慢退出来。我抱着他，用手指抠弄他的后穴让精液流出来一些。“洗澡吧。”他乖巧地点点头，看上去有些脱力。

 

我帮他洗完了澡，把他抱到床上让他休息。他用手臂环住我的脖子，对我说，“我叫二宫和也。”然后轻轻碰了碰我的嘴唇，就躺到床上翻了身打算睡觉了。我亲了他的手背，帮他拉了下被子，穿好衣服离开了他的房间。

 

FIN. 

 

 


End file.
